Tan sólo un perdón
by Plati368
Summary: Secuela de Tan sólo un recuerdo. Tres años han pasado desde que Red se fue y Yellow sigue buscandolo, pero una misteriosa chica aparece en frente de Red, además de Green y Blue quienes están peleados ¿Acaso Yellow podrá tener el perdón de Red? Y, Yellow descubrirá que Red tiene un oscuro secreto desde aquel accidente hace tres años...
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Aquí está la secuela de Tan sólo un recuerdo, jeje si, al fin hice la conti, ajá, primero lo primero**

**Advertencia: Si no has leído Tan sólo un recuerdo, no entenderás muchas cosas de esta secuela, así que si quieres entenderla, por favor lee Tan sólo un recuerdo y si puedes, deja tu review**

**Pokemon no es mío**

**oOoOoOo**

En el bosque Vetusta, en Sinnoh, se veía a una muchacha, correr rápidamente entre los árboles, la muchacha se veía de dieciséis o diecisiete años, cabellera rubia hasta la cintura, piel blanca y ojos ámbares, era Yellow, Yellow of The Viridian Forest

Tres años habían pasado desde que Red se había ido, y ella no había cesado la búsqueda ni un solo momento, aunque luego de tres años, la búsqueda parecía eterna

Rápidamente Yellow llegó a Ciudad Vetusta y en los periódicos se veía en letras grandes un gran titular _"Epidemia pokemon"_, Yellow se acercó y empezó a leer

"_Epidemia pokemon"_

_No se sabe cómo, ni cuándo se creó esta epidemia, pero es muy fatal y los científicos todavía no encuentran la cura, se sabe que cuando el pokemon le da la epidemia empieza a sentirse deprimido y los ataques no le funcionan, luego se empieza a poner marrón el pelaje del pokemon, se empieza a poner más oscuro, y, por último el pokemon se queda en un estado agonizante, no se mueve, no actúa, no come, no bebe, no hace nada, es como si estuviera en estado de coma_

_Esta epidemia se extendió en la región Kalos, pero todavía no ha llegado a las otras regiones..._

Yellow paró de leer ¿acaso había leído Kalos y no Kanto? Volvió a leer para estar segura, y si, era Kalos, la rubia tuvo una pequeña esperanza, había revisado en todas las regiones y nada, pero no había revisado Kalos, sacó su videomisor, y llamó a Blue

-¿Blue?- la llamó Yellow, poco a poco se vio la imagen de una chica de diecinueve años, ojos azules y cabello castaño, un poco más debajo de los hombros, era una chica muy bonita a excepción de que hoy, estaba toda despeinada y con ojeras, además de que tenía muchos potes de helado atrás suyo, y tenía una bata de dormir, a pesar de que eran las once de la mañana

-¿Yellow? Oh hola ¿cómo estás?- le dijo la ojiazul, Yellow observo bien y se dio cuenta del estado de la castaña

- Blue, te ves horrible- la chica bufo

- Gracias por ser tan sincera Yellow- dijo sarcásticamente, la rubia alzó una ceja como queriendo decirle a Blue que le explicara lo que estaba pasando, la chica comprendió el mensaje- Es Green, empezó a salir con Erika

-¿Erika?- repitió Yellow, sabía que Green y Blue habían terminado, pero jamás esperó que Green llegara a ese extremo

-En fin ¿para qué me llamaste Yellow?-preguntó la castaña, la rubia se acordó de por qué había llamado a Blue

-¿Sabes algo de la región Kalos?- preguntó, la Holder asintió

-Es una región nueva, está lejos de todas las demás, muchas personas no la conocen ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-No lo he buscado allí- Blue bajó la mirada

-Yellow entiendo que lo ames, pero...no puedes llegar a ese extremo, eres una chica hermosa, hay muchos hombres en el mundo, podrás conseguirte un novio fácil- dijo la mayor, pero Yellow la fulminó con la mirada- Esta bien ¿en qué región estás?

-Sinnoh- respondió, Blue asintió

-Podrías pedir un barco desde Ciudad Canal o le puedes preguntar a Platina si te puede prestar un barco, ellos están con los nuevos Holders de Unova

-¿Cuándo sale el barco en Ciudad Canal?- preguntó la rubia, no quería ser una molestia para la Berlitz

-En dos semanas

-Llamaré a Platina- dijo cortando la llamada, suspiró encontrando el número de su kouhai, tenía años que no la veía, la llamó y en la imagen vio a una muchacha de dieciséis años, cabello negro hasta la mitad de la cintura, era una chica muy linda

- Disculpe señorita ¿me podría pasar a Platina Berlitz?- preguntó Yellow, la chica inmediatamente reconoció a la rubia

-Yellow-senpai soy yo, Platina- respondió la chica

-¡¿Eres Platina?!- gritó, todos en la calle voltearon a verla-Perdón

-¿Qué se le ofrece Yellow-senpai?- dijo la de ojos plateados, a lo lejos Yellow escuchó "¡Jajaja Mei te ganó, ahora ella es la campeona jajaja, sólo admítelo Hugh!" "Kyohei ¿podrías callarte?" "Chicos tranquilícense", la rubia puso una cara de confusión, pero siguió

-Quisiera un barco hacia la región Kalos- dijo, Platina asintió

-No te preocupes, ve a Ciudad Puntaneva, ahí habrá un barco esperándote- le respondió-Suerte Yellow-senpai- dijo sonriendo y cortando la llamada

Por fin te podré encontrar de nuevo Red- pensó Yellow feliz, mientras iba en camino hacia Ciudad Puntaneva

**oOoOoOo**

Un chico de diecinueve años, de pelo azabache y ojos rojos, estaba en el Bosque de Novarte, porque realmente no conocía mucho esa región, el chico suspiró, como los extrañaba a todos, era algo extraño porque aunque todos lo habían traicionado el los extrañaba, extrañaba las quejas de Green, las insinuaciones de Blue, la sonrisa de Yellow...

La sonrisa de Yellow-pensó, ni siquiera debería de pensar en ella, después de lo que le hizo, no podía pensar eso, no podía, ¡habían pasado tres años! Y ahora tenía que estar pensando en la hermosa sonrisa de Yellow. Alto. ¿Acaso había pensado hermosa? Frustrado, se paró y empezó a pasear por el bosque

A muchas personas ese bosque les parecía un poco terrorífico, pero si te dabas cuenta era un hermoso bosque lleno de paz, frondoso, y extrañamente no habían pokemones, Red bajó la mirada, sabía la razón, era la epidemia, los pokemones habían huido hacia la casa y habían dejado el bosque desierto

Red buscó una pokebola y vio a Pika, recordó todos esos momentos en los que peleaba con Green y con los demás Holders, se llenó de nostalgia y, sin darse cuenta chocó con alguien, una dulce voz le habló

-Discúlpame, no estaba viendo- dijo una chica de diecisiete años, cabello castaño claro con algunas mechas rubias y los ojos totalmente plateados, sin pupila, Red entendió porque la chica se había chocado con él, era ciega

-No te preocupes- dijo el ojirojo

-En serio disculpa, es que no tenía a mi pokemon afuera- dijo, agarrando su pokebola y sacando un Sylveon

-Ya te lo dije no te preocupes- dijo Red sonriendo sinceramente por primera vez en tres años, la chica le agradaba- Mi nombre es Red

-Mi nombre es Hatsune- dijo sonriendo, y Red sonrió de nuevo

¿Será que Red se consiguió un nuevo amor?

**oOoOoOo**

**¿Qué les pareció? Pensé en hacer como un tipo de rival a Yellow, y como habrán notado, esta secuela se centrará más en los de Kanto, espero que les haya gustado y dejen su review, en fin hasta el próximo cap!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Primero que nada ¡Gracias por los reviews! Me hacen feliz, aquí está el segundo capítulo ¡que lo disfruten!**

**oOoOoOo**

-Mi nombre es Hatsune- dijo la chica sonriendo, y Red sonrió de nuevo

-Así que tu nombre significa sonido de primera- dijo el azabache sentándose

-Sí, pero mis amigos dicen que suena mejor sonido de primavera- dijo Hatsune, y Red lo entendió esa chica tenía la viva esencia de la primavera- Red-san ¿me podría quedar contigo? No tengo a donde ir- dijo suplicando, el chico dudó, pero al ver a la chica de nuevo se decidió

-Claro Hatsune, pero ¿por qué estás sola?- preguntó

-Bueno...yo nunca conocí a mis padres, soy hija única, y yo estaba en un orfanato, como era ciega, todos me fastidiaban, diciendo que nadie me adoptaría-Red frunció el ceño, odiaba a las personas que hacían eso- Pero un día una pareja vino y me adoptó, me enseñaron lo hermoso de la vida y me regalaron este Sylveon- dijo acariciando al pokemon- fui en mi viaje, pero me enteré de que fallecieron y...vine a esta región, pero no tengo a nadie-Red sonrió comprensivamente y le puso una mano en el hombro

-Pues si tienes a alguien, y ese soy yo- dijo, y por primera vez dejó de pensar en Yellow

**oOoOoOo**

-Odio a Green, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio-murmuraba Blue, con un humor de perros, tenía un aura oscura, y todos los que se le acercaban, se alejaban inmediatamente, si bien la chica había amanecido deprimida, ahora estaba enfadada y les lanzaba puros odio a Green- lo odio, lo odio, lo odio- justamente se le acerco la otra persona que más odiaba (por ahora) en el mundo: Erika

-Hola Blue ¿por qué esa cara?- de alguna forma, la Dex Holder sabía que la Líder sólo le estaba diciendo eso para fastidiarla

-Por nada Erika sólo que tu novio me tiene...-justamente en ese momento llega Green para posicionarse al lado de su novia

-¿Qué yo qué, Blue?- pregunta, y Blue lo mira, con lágrimas de rabia y tristeza

-¡Que eres un estúpido!-grita, dándole una cachetada y saliendo corriendo del lugar, pero lo último que ve, es a Erika sonriendo victoriosa

-Blue...-susurra Green, pero Erika le agarra del brazo

-Vamos querido, Blue no nos entiende- dijo, pero aún así Green seguía viendo en la dirección en la que Blue se había ido

**oOoOoOo**

Yellow estaba feliz, pronto podría ir a ver a Red, si, explicarle todo, pedirle un perdón y que todo volviera a ser como antes

Pero como dicen, más fácil decir que hacer

Ahorita, había una fuerte tormenta de nieve, rara para la época puesto que era verano, en Ciudad Puntaneva, así que el barco no podía salir, pero la rubia tenía las esperanzas de que fuera a cesar pronto y rogarle a Arceus que la ayudara a encontrar a Red

-¡Señorita Yellow!- le gritó el conductor de su barco, la aludida volteó-Podemos salir ahora si usted lo desea, la tormenta bajó un poquito la intensidad, así que podemos zarpar- lo único que pudo hacer Yellow fue asentir, y correr hacia el barco, estaba tan feliz que ni podía hablar

Tremenda sorpresa se llevaría en Kalos

**oOoOoOo**

Mientras, en Kanto, Blue tenía el corazón destrozado, si es que lo podía tener más destrozado

-¿Por qué Green? ¿Por qué?- susurraba, no podía evitarlo, ella lo amaba, con todo su corazón, pero por más que lo amaba, no iba a ser correspondida

O eso creía

Su videomisor sonó, dudó en responder, pero al final lo agarro para responder, de todos modos ¿qué podía salir mal?

-¿Hermana?- preguntó un chico pelirrojo y ojos plateados

_Cruel mentira_

-Oh, hola Silver- dijo tratando de sonreír, pero lo que le salió fue una mueca

-¿Qué te paso?- preguntó, preocupado

-Nada- dijo tratando de parecer estar bien, pero realmente su cara y su aspecto decían lo contrario

-Hermana...

-Es Green- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, pero Silver la escuchó

-¿Green? ¡¿Green?!- dijo casi gritando, no podía dejar que ese chico lastimara tanto a su hermana- Ese senpai de pacotilla, ahora mismo iré a Kanto y le daré un buen golpe en la cara- dijo

-No, Silver espera- dijo Blue, pero era demasiado tarde, el chico había cortado

**oOoOoOo**

-Así que este es tu Sylveon- dijo Red acariciando al pokemon

-Sí, el me ayuda a orientarme- respondió Hatsune- con sus poderes especiales de tipo hada

-¿Tipo hada?- preguntó Red, jamás había escuchado de ese tipo, bueno, se mantuvo tres años distanciado de la sociedad

-Es un tipo natal de aquí, Kalos- dijo sonriendo, pero cuando Red vio su sonrisa, le recordó a Yellow, el chico no pudo evitar bajar la mirada- Red-san ¿qué pasa?- preguntó

-Te pareces a una chica que había conocido hace tiempo, ella era hermosa y amable, pero también, era tímida- involuntariamente, Red sonrió al recordar todo eso-nos enamoramos, pero ella... me engañó y me traicionó- dijo, bajando la mirada de nuevo

-Red-san yo en verdad lo siento- dijo

-No te preocupes, en realidad desde ese día me quedé solo, pues mis amigos también me habían traicionado, pero ahora te tengo a ti- dijo sonriendo de nuevo, por la forma en cómo sonaba su voz Hatsune se sintió ¿culpable? Después de todo lo que sufrió tal vez ella lo iba a hacer sufrir más, pero era su misión y no podía fallar

-Sí, ahora me tienes a mí- dijo la chica

**oOoOoOo**

En la noche, Hatsune se levantó y verificó que Red estuviera dormido, entonces agarro una pluma y un papel y empezó a escribir con ayuda de Sylveon

_Querido hermano:_

_Sé que me vas a matar por hacer esto, pero tenía que hacerlo, ya estoy con quien tú sabes y cayó perfectamente, no sospecha nada, y es mejor que quede así, aunque me siento algo culpable, él ha sufrido tanto y no sé si lo que vaya a hacer es correcto, pero es lo mejor para nosotros dos, para todos, aunque al parecer todos sus amigos lo traicionaron, solo me tiene a mí, por lo cual no tiene más motivos para sospechar, sólo falta esperar a que llegue __la rubia__, y voy a empezar, por favor no vengas, porque esto es muy importante y si vienes, lo vas a arruinar todo, repito __no vengas__, porque si no estaremos en peligro de ser descubiertos_

_Te quiere tu hermana_

_Hatsune_

Al terminar de escribirla, la chica la dobla y se la entrega al pokemon

-Envíasela por tele transportación- el Sylveon asintió y envió la carta, mientras la castaña-rubia se acostaba de nuevo a dormir

"Deberías hacer que tu hermano venga, así todo será más fácil"- le dijo el pokemon

-No puedo Sylveon, nos descubrirían, vamos a esperar, hasta que llegue Yellow...-dijo, quedándose por fin dormida

**oOoOoOo**

**¿Qué les pareció? Al parecer Hatsune tiene un gran secreto, y las cosas entre Blue y Green van de mal en peor, al igual que la alegría de Yellow por encontrar a Red, pero ¿qué pasará cuando vea que está con una chica? Espero sus reviews, y también espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, hasta el prox. Cap!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por los reviews: ezechino19381, Lucy Moonlight, y Red'n'Yellow, espero que les guste el cap, y que también dejen review :D Los demás también dejen review si pueden, espero que les guste el cap **

**oOoOoOo**

-Red...yo en verdad lo siento- dijo Yellow, Red bajó la cabeza

-Yo también Yellow, por dejarte, por lastimarte, por todo- dijo acercándosele

-No te preocupes, estabas en todo tu derecho de hacerlo- dijo también acercándosele, y cada vez más se acercaban hasta que se iban a dar un lindo y tierno...y Yellow despertó

-Señorita Yellow, discúlpeme por molestarla, pero tenemos un aviso que darle- dijo el capitán, algo arrepentido por tener que despertarla

-No se preocupe, dígame el aviso- dijo, aún somnolienta

-Sé que la señorita Berlitz nos dijo que la lleváramos directamente a Kalos, pero necesitamos llenar nuestra despensa ¿le parece bien si paramos en Kanto?-preguntó

-Claro no hay problema- dijo, y luego vio como el capitán se iba, dejándola sola, inmediatamente agarró su videomisor-¿Blue?

-¿Yellow? Oh qué alegría verte cómo estas- realmente Blue estaba mucho mejor que la otra vez que la rubia la había llamado, le hizo sentir algo mejor que su primo iba a darle un golpe a Green, aunque en el fondo, no quería que lo golpeara

-Blue, en unas horas voy a llegar a Kanto ¿quieres venir conmigo a Kalos?- inmediatamente a Blue le brillaron los ojos, por primera vez en varias semanas

-¡Claro! Te espero en Ciudad Carmín- dijo la castaña a la vez que cortaba la llamada, Yellow suspiró, volvería a Kanto después de tanto tiempo... y sin Red.

**oOoOoOo**

Silver acababa de llegar a Kanto, se apuro en llegar a Ciudad Viridian, donde seguramente estaba Green, cuando vio a su hermana en el camino

-¡Hermana! ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿No te hizo nada más? ¿Cómo quieres que lo golpeé? ¿Quieres que lo torture lentamente para que sufra como tú sufriste?- dijo, diciéndolo todo rápido

-Hola Silver si me siento...- dijo Blue cuando de repente vio que Silver no le prestaba atención, se volteó y vio por qué, ahí estaba, Green Oak, con su novia, Erika

-Lo mataré- murmuró Silver, corriendo hacia él, cuando Green lo vio

-Hola Silver- lo saludó, pero en vez de lo que se esperaba, Silver le pegó un puñetazo en el rostro-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!- preguntó

-Eso es por lastimar a mi hermana bastardo- dijo el pelirrojo

-¿A Blue? ¿Lastimarla él?- dijo Erika metiéndose en la conversación- Será tu hermana estúpida la que lastima a MI Green enviando al hijo de Giovanni a darle golpes

-¿Ah sí? ¿Hermana estúpida? ¿Hijo de Giovanni? ¿Tu Green? Estúpida Líder de Gimnasio ¡te daré tu merecido!- dijo lanzándose sobre ella, pero una mano lo detuvo

-¿Qué...?

-Blue...-susurró Green, todavía sobándose la parte en donde Silver lo había golpeado

-Si ella quiere insultarme está bien, Silver, si quiere proclamar a Green suyo está bien, pero lo que no dejo es que insulten a mi hermano- dijo la castaña- Erika, métete conmigo, pero no con Silver

-Ay Blue, con estas acciones no vas a hacer nada, Green me ama A MI, no a ti ¿entendiste? Que hayan salido hace tres años no significa nada, así que déjanos en paz- a todos, incluido Green, les sorprendió el comentario de la pelinegra, pero Blue bajó la cabeza

-Está bien Erika- dijo la castaña saliendo corriendo del lugar, que extrañamente se había quedado desierto

-¡Blue!- gritó Silver intentando seguirla, pero rápidamente la perdió de vista- ¡Blue!- gritó, olvidándose por completo de Green y Erika

-Blue...-susurró Green sintiéndose culpable

-Vámonos cariño- dijo la Líder, Green la siguió sin dejar de pensar en Blue

**oOoOoOo**

Corría, sin importar que Silver la estuviera buscando o la sonrisa de satisfacción que hubiera tenido Erika, corría, rápidamente llegó al Bosque Viridian, siguió corriendo, hasta que cayó en cuenta de que se había perdido, pero no le importaba, siguió corriendo hasta que se cansó y cayó al suelo, se sentó en el pie de un árbol y comenzó a llorar

-Estúpida Erika, estúpido Green- murmuró llorando más fuerte

-Oh rayos, creo que estoy perdido- dijo una voz desconocida para Blue, pero poco le importó, siguió llorando, desahogándose de todas sus penas y dolores, el desconocido se dio cuenta de que estaba ella e inmediatamente corrió hacia la Dex Holder

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó, Blue dejó llorar y pudo ver su cara, era muy guapo, de pelo rubio y ojos ámbares, profundos y tranquilizadores

-Yo no estoy bien- dijo, sintiéndose incapaz de mentir ante esos ojos ámbares- un chico al que yo amo está saliendo con otra chica, me ignora, me rechaza y cada vez que lo veo con ella, siento un gran dolor- se sintió miserable al tener que contarle sus dolores a un desconocido, pero este sonrió comprensivamente

-Pues él debe de ser un idiota al rechazar a una chica como tú- eso involuntariamente la hizo sonreír y a la vez sonrojarse

-Y-yo lamento que me tengas que ver en este estado tan...miserable

-Oh no, todo el mundo llora, está bien que te desahogues, sobre todo con otra persona- dijo el muchacho sonriéndole, y ahora que se fijaba, se veía de su edad- Mi nombre es Adrián, es un gusto conocerte

-Yo soy Blue, igualmente es un gusto conocerte- dijo también sonriéndole

-Pero si sufres otra vez con ese chico no dudes en venir conmigo, no llores por él- dijo Adrián consolándola, y a la vez secando sus lágrimas

-Claro- y fue cuando cayó en cuenta de la hora, rápidamente revisó la hora- Oh no ¡Yellow!- dijo acordándose de la rubia- Hey Adrián ¿quieres ir a Kalos conmigo?

-Claro- dijo él sonriendo, y los dos se fueron en camino a Ciudad Carmín

**oOoOoOo**

-Red-san ¿tu peleas con los pokemon?- preguntó Hatsune

-Peleaba- puntualizó Red- hace tres años que no peleo

-¿Puedo ver tus pokemon?

-En realidad estoy cansado, voy a dormir, hasta mañana Hatsune- dijo el chico sonriendo y yéndose a dormir

Pasada la media hora, la chica verificó si Red estaba dormido, efectivamente, ese chico tenía el sueño pesado, inmediatamente abrió la carta que Sylveon le había dado, era la carta de su hermano

Empezó a leerla con ayuda de su pokemon y cuando llegó al final tiró la carta al suelo

-¡No es posible!- dijo susurrando-¡¿Cómo pudo haber venido?! Espero que mi hermano entienda que es lo importante que es esta misión, no podemos fallar- dijo la chica empezando a hablar sola, aunque, técnicamente el Sylveon la estaba escuchando- aunque realmente mi hermano estaba de acuerdo, pero debía de venir él no yo, pero al final vino ¿eh Sylveon?

-"Tu hermano se preocupa por ti Hatsune, por eso vino"- dijo el pokemon

-¡Ya lo sé Sylveon! ¿Crees que lo hará bien?

-"Tu hermano nunca ha fallado una misión, menos va a fallar esta, es la más importante Hatsu"

-Espero que tengas razón Sylveon- dijo la chica- Espero que no haga nada malo- suspiró y miró al cielo que estaba repleto de estrellas- Espero que no sospechen, que tengas suerte en llegar aquí con Yellow, Adrián

**oOoOoOo**

-¡Ya llegamos Yellow!- gritó Blue, la aludida se volteó

-¿Llegamos?- dijo Yellow confundida, pues Blue lo había dicho en plural

-El es Adrián, me ayudó con lo de Green- dijo la castaña presentando al rubio

-Mucho gusto- dijo Adrián, Yellow le sonrió, cualquiera que ayudaba a su amiga era su amigo

Curiosamente, Green tenía que ir a la región Kalos pues su abuelo le mandó a investigar un poco la región, pero cuando vio a Blue con ese chico, no pudo soportarlo, y de paso ¿qué hacía ese chico con ella? Él nunca lo había visto, seguro que se estaba aprovechando de Blue por su status de "recién conocido", argh, pero gran sorpresa se llevo al ver a Yellow ahí

-¡Hey Yellow hola!- le gritó, pero ella solo le hizo una seña como forma de saludo, vaya que hab

ía cambiado

Casualmente el capitán del barco pasó por ahí, así que decidió preguntarle

-Disculpe señor ¿su barco va a la región Kalos?

-Sí. Ahora si me disculpa...-dijo el señor tratando de irse, pero Green lo detuvo

-¿Me podría llevar con usted?- dijo con una mirada de muerte y a la vez amenazadora

-Cl-claro- accedió "amablemente" el capitán, dejándolo pasar, el resto de los chicos no se dio cuenta de su presencia, pero fue inmediatamente a una habitación

Yellow estaba feliz, solo faltaban unas horas y llegaría a Kalos, donde estaba Red, le pediría perdón y todo sería más fácil

O eso creía

**oOoOoOo**

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado y porfa dejen su review :3 ¡hasta el prox. Cap!**

**Una escritora necesita un impulso para escribir los fics, los reviews son mi impulso así que porfa dejen su review :3 :D ¡Gracias!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por los reviews, me inspiran y me hacen feliz :D ok vamos, gracias a: Red-y-Yellow, ezechino19381, Red'n'Yellow y Kari McCartney ¡thank you very much! Well, espero que disfruten el cap**

**oOoOoOo**

-¿Ya le avisaste a Silver que vienes para acá?- preguntó Yellow, poniéndose al lado de Blue

-No, ¡gracias por acordarme! Ahorita lo llamo-dijo la castaña sacando el videomisor

-¿Quién es Silver?- preguntó curioso Adrián, quien miraba por la pantalla del aparato al chico mencionado

-Es su hermano- respondió Yellow, mientras que la imagen del pelirrojo aparecía en la pantalla

-¿Blue? ¿Dónde estás?- preguntó el chico, cuando abrió los ojos como platos-¿Acaso...Green te secuestró para hacerte sufrir viendo como él y Erika se besaban con la luz del atardecer y tú te llenabas de lágrimas?- preguntó el Dex Holder de Johtho, extremadamente preocupado, a los rubios les bajó una gotita por la cabeza

-No, estoy en un barco hacia la región Kalos para... un viaje de relajación- respondió la ojiazul, el pelirrojo la miró más tranquilo

-Avísame si necesitas algo, yo me encargaré del senpai de pacotilla y de esa estúpida que se cree Líder de Gimnasio- dijo, Blue estuve a punto de decirle algo, pero el chico había cortado la llamada, la chica suspiró

-Green...- dijo la castaña mirando hacia el agua, mientras los ojos le lagrimeaban, Adrián posó su gran mirada ámbar sobre Blue

-Blue-la llamó, en un tono totalmente serio- tenemos que hablar- dijo arrastrando a Blue hacia adentro, Yellow simplemente los dejó ir, aunque tenía muy poco tiempo de haberlo conocido sabía que el rubio iba a arreglar las cosas

**oOoOoOo**

-Red-san ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-preguntó Hatsune, mientras el aludido se volteaba para dejar de mirar el agua del río, nunca se había dado cuenta que ese bosque tenía un hermoso río

-Claro- dijo sonriendo, el chico simplemente se sorprendió por la acción ¿cómo podía volver a ser el mismo de antes?

-¿Cómo era Yellow?- preguntó inocentemente, pero el chico se dio cuenta de algo, sabía el nombre de la rubia

-¿Cómo sabes su...?-preguntó, pero la castaña-rubia le respondió rápido

-Hablas en sueños- respondió rápidamente, dándose regaños mentales por una excusa tan tonta

-Oh bueno- dijo Red reincorporándose- ella era hermosa, simplemente hermosa, dulce, tímida, con un gran valor y un gran sentimiento de la justicia, pero me traicionó- dijo el azabache, bajando la cabeza

-Yo... lo siento, no debí preguntarte- dijo con la mirada ensombrecida, el campeón estuvo a punto de decirle algo como "no te preocupes", pero la chica de nuevo lo interrumpió- espero que algún día encuentres a una chica como ella, pero que te ame de verdad- dijo la chica sonriendo, Red se sonrojó, agradeciendo porque la chica no pudiera verlo- pero aunque llegaste aquí sin ningún motivo, mira qué lugar tan hermoso conseguiste como hogar-dijo recostándose sobre su hombro, y, ahí fue cuando el azabache lo notó, la hermosura del bosque, las hermosas ramas, el río y ella, la chica que había abierto sus ojos de nuevo- pero... lo único es que no están los pokemones, por la epidemia- murmuró Hatsune, lamentándose por los pobres pokemones que huían de la epidemia

-Me alegra haberte conocido- soltó Red, la ciega se mostró sorprendida- me abriste los ojos, gracias- dijo, mientras se quedaron viendo el cielo, mientras el Holder agradecía el haber cambiado de tema, no quería hablar sobre la epidemia, no.

**oOoOoOo**

-¡Green!- llamó Erika a su novio en el Gimnasio- Cariño ¿dónde estás?- preguntó, cuando de repente ve una nota

_Me fui en un viaje de investigación a la región Kalos, no me busques volveré en unos... meses días, no sé depende, en fin_

_Atte: Green Oak_

Erika simplemente frunció el ceño, había escuchado rumores de que Blue estaba viajando a Kanto

-Esa estúpida hija de...- empezó a murmurar Erika, pero se sorprendió cuando oyó que se abrían las puertas del Gimnasio- ¿Green?

-¿Decías algo sobre mi hermana?- preguntó el chico, la Líder se sorprendió al reconocer la voz, ella empezó a temblar- ¿La Líder tiene miedo? No te preocupes, no te voy a hacer nada lo único es que descubrí algo...interesante

-¿Qu-qué?- titubeó Erika, Silver le mostró una foto

-No puedo creer que estés engañando a Green con Brock- dijo señalando la foto-Eres terrible- Erika suspiró con furia, la habían descubierto, todo fue una apuesta con Misty, pero al final, no pudo evitar sentir celos de la castaña, por tener a un hombre como Green

**oOoOoOo**

Green escuchó unas voces y unos pasos acercándose a su camerino, una de la voces era Blue y la otra desconocida, supuso que era Adrián, el castaño abrió un poco la puerta para poder "observarlos discretamente sin que ellos lo sepan", en otras palabras, espiar

-No ibas a llorar por él, me lo dijiste- dijo el rubio, la castaña bajó la cabeza

-L-lo sé, pero...no puedo evitarlo, el siempre anda con Erika y la muy estúpida nunca se separa de él- dijo, sollozando un poco, Adrián la comprendió y simplemente la abrazó consolándola, Green no pudo evitar los celos por esa escena

-Está bien hay muchos chicos en el mundo, si Green no te quiere está bien, él no merece a una chica como tú- dijo ya separándose y sonriéndole, Blue, por fin se sintió tranquila y pudo ver esos hermosos orbes ámbares que la habían tranquilizado, y poco a poco, se fueron acercando más y más y más, hasta que casi se dan un beso. Casi. ¿Adivinan por qué?

-Blue si estás enamorada de mí dímelo en cara, porque yo también te correspondo, no beses a un tipo prácticamente desconocido que sólo te consuela- soltó Green, Blue simplemente no lo podía creer ¿acaso el le correspondía? ¿Y si era así por qué salía con Erika? ¿Y por qué estaba en el barco? El castaño, dándose cuenta ahora de sus palabras, intento enmendar el error-Olvídalo, olvida esta conversación- dijo saliendo, pero Blue lo persiguió

-¡Oh Green...!-dijo saliendo de la habitación, cuando Adrián se quedó sólo en la habitación, sonrió con satisfacción

-Fase 2 de la misión Oldrival: completa

**oOoOoOo**

Yellow se encontraba en la cubierta del barco cuando ve a Green salir, siendo perseguido por Blue

-¡Oh Green...!- gritó la castaña, Yellow simplemente se extrañó ¿qué hacía Green ahí y por qué Blue lo estaba persiguiendo?

-Yo no te amo Blue, NO- dijo yéndose a su camarote refunfuñando "Chica ruidosa, déjame en paz", mientras Blue sonreía

-¿Y por qué tan feliz si dijo que no te ama?- preguntó Yellow, sí, ahora era directa y seca

-Porque ahora es el Green de siempre- respondió Blue, feliz, cuando el sonido del megáfono del capitán arruinó ese bello momento de reflexión

-Atención, estamos a punto de llegar al territorio de la región Kalos, por favor, metan sus pokemones en sus respectivas pokebolas si no quieren que les pegue la epidemia- nadie guardó nada puesto que no tenían los pokemones afuera- Muy bien, bienvenidos a la región Kalos- dijo finalmente el capitán, y todos, incluidos Adrián y Green por haber salido de sus camarotes vieron la hermosa región

Pudieron notar que era muy diferente a Kanto, tenía un toque más artístico, más clásico, a la vez de tecnológico, los bosques, frondosos y verdes, rodeaban prácticamente las ciudades, en las que volaban extraños pokemones para los Holders, los dejaron cerca de un pueblo llamado Pueblo Boceto y los chicos empezaron a buscar en el bosque más próximo: El Bosque de Novarte

**oOoOoOo**

Hatsune y su pokemon, Sylveon, iban a Pueblo Boceto a buscar comida, cuando el pokemon detecto a unas personas, rápidamente la chica y el Sylveon se escondieron

-¿Quiénes son Sylveon?- le susurró al pokemon la oji-ámbar

"Una castaña, un castaño, tu hermano..."

-Para el carro Sylveon, ¿mi hermano?

"Si y una rubia"

Una rubia- pensó Hatsune, rápidamente se le prendió el bombillo- ¡Yellow!- chilló bajó, yéndose rápidamente del lugar a avisarle a Red que unas "personas extrañas" estaban entrando al bosque, pero ella sabía, exactamente quiénes eran

-R-red-san- dijo, llamando la atención del azabache

-¿Trajiste las provisiones?- preguntó, pero al ver que la chica no tenía nada, estuvo a punto de preguntarle, cuando la chica lo interrumpió

-Escuché varios pasos, estaban entrando al bosque, y como nadie entra al bosque ahorita, me preocupé- dijo Hatsune avisándole a Red, el campeón se paró

-Vamos a ver quiénes son ¿dónde están?

-En la entrada

**oOoOoOo**

Yellow estaba totalmente emocionada, volvería a ver a Red, le pediría perdón, oh sí, ya lo estaba practicando todo en su mente, y sin evitarlo hacía muchas poses, mientras a los demás les salía una gotita en la cabeza

-¿Estamos buscando a un tal Red no?- preguntó Adrián todos asintieron, aunque Green sólo estaba ahí por sus celos-¿Cómo es?

-Pelo azabache, ojos rojos, alto...- dijo Blue describiendo al chico, el rubio asentía con cada descripción, cuando vieron una sombra moverse

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó Green, rápidamente dos figuras salieron, los chicos no podían creer quiénes eran

-¡Red!- gritaron todos menos Adrián

-Yellow...- murmuró Red bajando la cabeza

-¡Hatsune!- la chica levantó la cabeza

-Adrián...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: -¡¿Qué rayos te hiciste en los ojos?!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: -Yo te sigo amando, pero simplemente no podemos estar juntos de nuevo

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: -Mi secreto es desde aquel accidente hace tres años, pero no te lo diría, nunca

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: -Red sufre mucho con Yellow aquí ¿estás seguro de qué no puede ser de otra forma?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: -Nuestra misión empieza: ahora

**oOoOoOo**

**Espero que les haya gustado y por favor, dejen reviews, por cierto iba a hacer algo diferente, iba a hacer que realmente Adrián se besara con Blue, pero luego pensé que no era tan ideal, además que me iban a matar, y no podía completar la historia XDD En fin, espero sus reviews, en fin hasta el prox. Cap!**

Una escritora necesita un impulso para escribir los fics, los reviews son mi impulso así que porfa dejen su review :3 :D ¡Gracias!


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola a todos! Primero que nada ¡gracias por los reviews! Me hacen tan feliz con esos hermosos reviews ¡gracias! Ahora LO SIENTO! Gomen no era mi intención dejar este fic, pero estaba muy ocupada y además no tenía inspiración ¡lo siento! En fin, aquí está el cap espero que lo disfruten :D**

**oOoOoOo**

-¡Red!- gritaron todos menos Adrián

-Yellow...

-¡Hatsune!-grito Adrián, la chica levantó la cabeza

-Adrián...

Todo el mundo estaba shockeado, jamás esperaron encontrarse tan rápido y menos de esta forma, todos estaban paralizados

-¿Lo conoces?- preguntó Red al fin, Yellow se sorprendió de que el azabache no le hubiera ni dirigido la palabra

-N-no, su voz se me hizo conocida, pero reconocí que no era esa voz- respondió Hatsune, el rubio se fijo más en su hermana, cuando vio sus ojos

-Tus ojos...- murmuró-¡¿Qué rayos te hiciste en los ojos?!- dijo presionándola

-Y-yo creo que me confundiste con otra persona, soy ciega de nacimiento- el chico solamente se sorprendió

-Exacto- se metió Red- ¿Quién es este tipo Yellow? ¿Tu nuevo novio?- la rubia se sorprendió de que dijera eso, sobre todo en el tono que lo dijo

-¡No! Red, el...- pero el azabache, la interrumpió súbitamente

-Ohh veo que ya me quitaste el "-san" ¿quién es el nuevo desafortunado que vas a traicionar?- preguntó con ironía, todos se sorprendieron, Red nunca era así, y ahí fue donde Yellow reparó en que iba a ser más difícil de lo que había pensado

-Por favor Red, tienes años sin verla y le preguntas eso- dijo Blue, intentando aligerar las cosas, pero sólo recibió una mirada fulminante del campeón

-¿Y quién es ella?- preguntó la rubia, refiriéndose a Hatsune

-Ella es Hatsune, y es alguien en que sí puedo confiar de verdad, no como tú, o Blue, o Green o todos- dijo el chico- O como el rubio ese, que anda discriminando a las personas-Adrián simplemente se molestó por el comentario, y estuvo a punto de lanzársele encima, pero Blue lo detuvo, Green se le acercó a Red

-¿Y quién te crees tú para decirnos eso si tu eres el que nos abandonaste?- le preguntó, Red estalló

-¡¿Y qué crees que haría alguien traicionado?! ¿Seguir ahí? ¿Seguir siendo traicionado? Tú no lo entiendes Green- sentenció el ojirojo, volteándose y estando a punto de irse

-Sabes que no te dejaremos ir Red, vamos a hacer una cosa, vamos a vivir contigo, nosotros trajimos un equipo de campamento, comprado en Pueblo Boceto, nos quedaremos Red, y tendrás que aceptarlo

-No- sentenció Red- Yo me voy con Hatsune y ya no nos encontramos más, sobre todo contigo- dijo señalando a Yellow, a ella simplemente se le rompió parte de su corazón ¿por qué no podía ser más simple?

-Red nos quedaremos y tendrás que aceptarlo- dijo Blue- No te irás

-Ya lo dije no, si ustedes se quedan, nosotros nos iremos- respondió

-¿Nosotros...?- preguntó Adrián dándose cuenta de que se refería a su hermana-¿Por qué crees que te dejaremos ir?- Red bajó la cabeza, ya lo suficientemente molesto para sacar a sus pokemones, pero algo lo detuvo

-R-red-san tal vez ellos no sean tan malos, Sylveon no lo percibe así ¿podrías al menos darles una oportunidad?- le dijo Hatsune, la mirada de Red se endulzó cuando la vio y lo pensó un rato

-Está bien, pero sólo una oportunidad- sentenció, a Yellow la invadió un terrible pensamiento

-_¿Por qué ella si pudo hacerlo?- _pensó, y luego se dio cuenta de algo ¿cómo pudo comunicarse con Sylveon? La rubia trató de leerle la mente al pokemon, pero la chica la miró cortando de alguna forma el poder y pudo notar en sus ojos algo de odio, como cuando invaden tu privacidad

-Ok Red ¿dónde nos quedamos?- preguntó Green, el campeón le señalo el camino

-Más adentro en el bosque y recuerden no saquen sus pokemones por la epidemia- dijo indicándole el camino a Green y advertirles sobre la horrible epidemia que azotaba Kalos

-¿Entonces por qué ella si puede tener a su pokemon afuera?- preguntó Yellow, Red le respondió sin mirarla y en un tono tan frío como el hielo

-Porque ella es ciega y Sylveon es un pokemon tipo hada y tiene protecciones contra la epidemia

-¿Tipo hada?- preguntó Blue acercándosele al pokemon- Qué hermoso –dijo sonriendo

-Si quieres lo puedes acariciar- dijo Hatsune y la Holder se le acercó al pokemon y lo acarició, Sylveon empezó a ronronear

-Qué bueno no se te ha pegado la mala actitud de Red ho ho ho- dijo Blue con su típica risa, mientras Yellow estaba atónita

-Yo creo que Red-san no tiene mal carácter, al contrario es muy amable- respondió, la rubia hizo una mueca

-_¿Por qué ella le dice Red-san? ¿Por qué Red es tan amable con ella? ¿Por qué?_- era lo único que podía pensar en ese momento, pasó la mirada al rubio que estaba a su lado, tenía una mirada de furia y se notaba que era hacia Red, cuando se dio cuenta de que la rubia la estaba viendo su mirada se tranquilizó y se volvió serena, como siempre

-Creo que ese tal Red no me agrada- soltó con un brillo de furia en sus ojos, pero luego se tranquilizó de nuevo

-Antes no era así, antes era simpático, amable y tierno- dijo añorando esos viejos tiempos antes de que todo se arruinara por culpa de Sird

-Como dijiste: antes- dijo Red debajo de la sombra de un árbol- ya no soy así y eso, principalmente, por tu culpa- luego de decir esa frase se fue a donde Green, dejando a Yellow y a Adrián solos, la rubia bajó la cabeza

-¿Qué pasó para que... se volviera así?- preguntó finalmente Adrián, la rubia lo miró con tristeza

-Un...malentendido, el malinterpretó unas palabras mías y pensó que todos lo habíamos traicionado, pero parece que con esa muchacha, Hatsune, se lleva muy bien

-Hum...si...- balbució Adrián ya metido en sus pensamientos, cuando Yellow se percató de algo

-Espera, tú dijiste ¡Hatsune! Cuando nos encontramos ¿acaso la conocías?- dijo con una mirada acusadora, el chico miró hacia otro lado

-No es que no quiera decirte, pero es algo demasiado privado para que lo sepas- dijo y los dos se quedaron allí, viendo como Blue se enamoraba del Sylveon de Hatsune, y a lo lejos como Green y Red construían el campamento

¿Acaso...? Yellow se dejó llevar por su imaginación y veía que ella y Red estaban juntos, al igual que Green y Blue, que estaban construyendo un campamento en uno de los hermosos bosques de la región de Kanto, al lado de un río y que todos estaban felices, luego llegaron Gold, Silver y Crystal, luego Ruby, Emerald y Sapphire, después Platina, Diamond y Pearl con los nuevos, Mei, Hugh y Kouhei, y, por último Black y White, y disfrutaban de una de sus divertidas reuniones de nuevo que no habían tenido en mucho tiempo, celebraban, peleaban, bromeaban, se sentía en casa, si, en casa, se sentía completa por fin, y Red la miró y le sonrió, con esa típica sonrisa solo para ella, esa sonrisa que no había visto en mucho, mucho, tiempo

Cuando Adrián la tocó para que fueran al campamento se dio cuenta de que era sólo una fantasía

-_Sólo una fantasía_- pensó con tristeza caminando hacia el campamento, donde nada se parecía a su sueño, si bien el bosque era el hermoso, la cara de Red fría e inexpresiva era todo lo contrario al Red de su sueño, sonriente, alegre, inocente y algo idiota, como siempre, y el bosque estaba totalmente desierto por la epidemia

-¡Muy bien!-gritó Blue- hay tres carpas y cada una es de dos personas así que vamos a hacer unos papelitos- a la velocidad de la luz y no teniendo ni la menor idea de dónde sacó los papeles, la castaña los fue sacando- Yellow y yo, Green y Adrián y Red y Hatsune

Mientras que a Red se le quitaba un peso de encima por no haber tocado con Yellow, Hatsune sintió una mirada de odio que le recorrieron escalofríos por la espalda, rápidamente supo que era de Yellow y miró hacia Red

-Red-san creo que es mejor que duerma con otra persona es que creo que hay alguien de aquí que no está conforme con esto- el Dex Holder pensó en las posibilidades y dijo

-Vamos a hacer esto, Yellow y Hatsune, Blue y Adrián y Green y yo, punto y final- dijo Red metiéndose ya en la carpa, puesto que ya estaba anocheciendo, Green con algo de recelo también se metió ya que Blue había quedado con Adrián, la castaña se metió haciendo pucheros porque sus papelitos no habían funcionado y el rubio con una gotita en la cabeza

Yellow estaba esperando a que se metiera Hatsune cuando su dulce voz le dijo

-Disculpa las molestias Yellow-san, ya puedes pasar- dijo y la rubia se dio cuenta de algo

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- preguntó, la castaña-rubia se rió

-Te nombraron muchas veces hoy, además, Red-san habla mucho sobre ti- dijo sonriendo

-¿Red habla sobre mí?- dijo sintiéndose algo esperanzada-¿Qué dice?

-Dice que eras hermosa, amable y tímida y Sylveon me dice que siempre que habla sobre ti tiene una mirada de añoranza- Yellow se sintió feliz ¿acaso Red deseaba lo mismo que ella?- pero luego una de furia mezclada con tristeza cuando habla de que tu lo traicionaste- Yellow bajó la mirada- Supongo que ese es un tema privado no te molestaré más con ello, buenas noches- dijo sonriéndole y acostándose

Yellow pensó un rato ¿cómo pudo haberla juzgado tan rápido? Parecía una muy buena persona, además que no pareciera que tuviera sentimientos hacia Red, era muy amable, y con esos últimos pensamientos se quedó dormida y soñó de nuevo con _su fantasía_

**oOoOoOo**

Hatsune se levantó a medianoche, moviendo un poco a Yellow para ver si estaba dormida, abrió la carpa y salió

Lo que ella no notó fue que Yellow se despertó, puesto que tenía un sueño ligero, la rubia se extrañó de que la ciega saliera, y la siguió y afortunadamente, Hatsune no se dio cuenta

Se extrañó aún más al ver a Adrián salir de su carpa y que ellos dos se alejaran un poco, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del grupo para hablar con libertad sin que nadie los escuchara, Hatsune exclamó

-¡Casi nos descubren por tu culpa! Baja tus instintos de hermano mayor la próxima vez- dijo acusándole, el rubio se encogió de hombros

-Es inevitable

-_¿Descubrir? ¿Hermano mayor? Aquí pasa algo..._-pensó la rubia mientras seguía escuchando

-Lo bueno es que tenemos ya a Red y a Yellow juntos, ya sólo falta proseguir con la misión- Yellow abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar su nombre, aún más con "proseguir la misión"

-¿Qué te hiciste en los ojos? Eran tu orgullo-

-_¿Orgullo?_- pensó Yellow

-Era algo necesario sabes, y no es permanente ¿cómo vas con la misión Oldrival?- preguntó la castaña rubia

-Perfectamente- respondió Adrián- Aunque tengamos a Red y a Yellow cerca parecen aún más separados

-Es verdad- dijo Hatsune dándole la razón a su hermano mayor- Pero nuestra misión debe proseguir aunque creo que le haríamos mucho daño a Red y... no quiero hacerlo- Yellow abrió los ojos aún más ¿Hacerle daño a Red? ¿Qué secretos escondían?

-¿Hacerle daño? No lo creo... más bien acabaremos con su sufrimiento- sentenció Adrián con un tono autoritario que ella jamás había oído de el

-No debemos levantar sospechas, ya sabes- dijo a modo de despedida

-Intentaré controlarme

-Ok hasta mañana hermano- cuando Yellow vio que los dos chicos iban hacia las carpas, rápidamente se fue a la suya antes de que Hatsune llegara

¿Qué secretos escondían los dos? ¿Qué era eso de que eran hermanos? ¿Y la misión Oldrival? ¿Y lo de hacerle daño a Red? ¿Acabar con su sufrimiento? Estaba segura que si se lo contaba a otra persona no le creería así que sólo se dedicó a pensar sobre la conversación escuchada y echarle un vistazo al rostro de Hatsune y una mirada a la carpa de Adrián

**oOoOoOo**

**¿Qué tal? Ahora Yellow descubrió parte del secreto de Hatsune y Adrián, además del encuentro de todos, espero que les haya gustado**

**¡Espero sus reviews!**

**Ah y también, Kari-san si lees esto espero que pronto pases ese momento difícil, pero recuerda que tendrás mi apoyo en todo momento!**

**Espero sus reviews y de nuevo lo siento por la tardanza**

**¡Hasta el próximo cap!**


End file.
